1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a portable electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technology for controlling a user input in an electronic device, including but not limited a portable electronic device that is capable of wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smart phones and a tablet Personal Computer (PC), phablets, etc., have been rapidly developing in recent days. The portable electronic device allowing wireless voice communication and information exchange has become a daily necessity. In early stages of development, portable electronic devices have were originally known as devices enables wireless voice communication, but as a technology thereof continued to develop and wireless Internet was introduced, the portable electronic device has evolved into a multimedia device performing functions of schedule management, games, a remote controller, image shooting, etc., meeting a user's need.
More recently, the portable electronic device provides a function of allowing an image output by execution of an application operating in the portable electronic device and displayed on an external device by connecting/coupling with the external device such as a Television (TV) and a computer. For example, the portable electronic device provides a mirroring function for simultaneously displaying an image that is displayed on the screen of the portable electronic device and on the external device, or an extensive display function for displaying an image on the portable electronic device that is different from an image that is displayed on the external device.
However, the conventional portable electronic device only provides a function that can display an image via the external device and does not provide a technology for controlling a display screen of the external device. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a method and apparatus for controlling, at the portable electronic device, a display screen of the external device.